Valentía
by trekumy
Summary: "—Mi hermana necesita un chico valiente y responsable… Debes demostrar que cumples con los requisitos." Oneshot con motivo del evento en español de kagepro. Advertencia por fluff extremo.


_**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes, ni la historia original, ni la imagen de portada me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Jin y Sidou. _

_**Nota:** Este fic tiene el objetivo de participar (aunque tardíamente) en el evento de kagepro en español. La frase disparadora que arrojó el generador aleatorio fue: "I just want a nice, easy life. What's wrong with that?" lo que en español sería: "Sólo quiero una vida agradable y fácil, ¿qué tiene de malo?"_

* * *

 **Valentía**

—Sólo quiero una vida agradable y fácil, ¿qué tiene de malo?

—¡Miauuuuu!

—No, no no…— negó observando con el ceño fruncido a aquel gatito callejero que atrajo con un trozo de su empanada de atún —Creo que no estamos de acuerdo en eso…

—¡Kano, ¿qué haces aquí?!— esa familiar voz que venía desde detrás no podía ser de nadie más.

Se incorporó y giró sobre sus talones con actitud distendida —¿Qué haces por aquí Seto? La líder se enfadará si no llegas a tiempo a cenar.

Su hermano levantó una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos —No es conmigo con quién está molesta… Ni soy yo quien está huyendo de ella…

—¿No eres tú...? ¿Quién podría ser...?— se volvió a girar —Seguro el tonto de Shintaro volvió a enfadarla… ¿Sabes quién es Shintaro, eh gatito...?— preguntó pero al bajar no había rastro del felino ni del trozo de empanada —¿Ehh… A dónde fue...?

Seto exhaló sonoramente —Por favor, deja de desviar el tema… Tienes que regresar o todo se volverá aún peor…

—¡¿Peor, cómo puede ser peor?!— exclamó girándose violentamente para enfrentarlo —¡Le robé un beso! ¡Va a matarme! ¡Matarme del verbo arrancar mis entrañas y ahorcame con ellas!— aseguró gestualizando con sus manos, en un intento por que su hermano comprendiera la gravedad de la situación.

Éste por su parte rodó sus ojos —No es la primer vez que lo haces… Y nunca te hirió de gravedad...

—¡Pero esta vez lo hará!

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—¡Porque no dejé pasar ni una semana desde la última vez!

El castaño caminó hasta la pared y se recostó en ésta, resignado a que aquella charla se extendería más de lo planeado —¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Tropecé…— respondió reticentemente viendo a un lado.

—Tropiezas unas dos veces por mes desde hace medio año…— le recordó.

—Soy un poco… Descuidado…— explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sería mucho más fácil si se lo dijeras…

—¡Sería aún más fácil si ella lo adivinara!

—Kano…

—¡¿Por qué estas cosas deben ser tan complicadas?! ¡Derrotar a esa serpiente nos tomó millones de vidas y fue más sencillo!

—Kano…— repitió un poco más fuerte.

—¿Sabes? Estoy intentando desviar el tema, ¡y no me lo estás dejando fácil!— le reclamó.

—¿Qué harías si te dijera que ella ya lo adivinó?— preguntó el castaño observándolo fijamente.

—¡No quiero excusas, yo…!— las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando asimiló aquello —¡¿Cómo dices?!— chilló al borde de la histeria, sabiéndose ya no sólo hombre muerto, sino hombre muerto, destazado y muerto otra vez.

—¿Tan tonta la crees?

Negó robóticamente —¿Tan evidente soy…?

—Sólo diré que incluso Mary se dio cuenta hace mucho— declaró.

Se quedó viéndolo completamente en blanco, ahora sí tenía la certeza de que no sería capaz de regresar.

—Y una cosa más…— lo escuchó decir, ganándose nuevamente su atención —La reacción de Kido es lo que menos debería preocuparte en estos momentos…

—¿Ah sí?— preguntó desconcertado, aquella revelación lo había dejado un poco lento —Y según tú, ¿qué es lo que sí debería preocuparme?

—Que la chica que te gusta tiene un hermano muy celoso— declaró Seto, y él reprimió su impulso inicial forzándose a no reír, al notar en la expresión de su hermano que aquello no era una broma.

—Pero… Seto, tú me conoces…— murmuró desconcertado, aquella situación se estaba volviendo demasiado surrealista.

—Exacto— asintió —. Te conozco, y dudo que alguien que no tiene siquiera las agallas para confesar cómo se siente… Sea un buen novio para mi hermanita.

—Ouch…— se quejó poniendo una mano en el pecho —Eso duele…

—Escucha Kano…— lo miró con seriedad —¿Amas a mi hermana?

—¿Eh...?— preguntó él, sintiendo como sus mejillas enrojecían —¿A-a qué viene esa pregunta tan de pronto...?

—Hace diez minutos que hablamos del tema…

—Bueno…— se rascó la nuca —Amar es una palabra muy grande, ¿sabes...? No es algo que se pueda usar a la ligera…

—Bien, si no la amas guardaré mi discurso para alguien que sí— dicho esto, Seto se dio la vuelta encaminándose de nuevo a la casa.

—¡No, espera!— corrió tras él —¡La amo! ¡La amo mucho!— aseguró desesperado.

Pese a que no fue capaz de verlo, supo que Seto estaba sonriendo cuando se detuvo —Entonces tendrás que demostrarlo.

—¿Demostrarlo?— preguntó desconcertado.

—Mi hermana necesita un chico valiente y responsable… Debes demostrar que cumples con los requisitos.

—¿Valiente, responsable? ¡Pero yo soy un buen chico! ¡Y muy guapo! ¿No es suficiente con eso?— dramatizó, a lo que su hermano negó —¡¿Dónde está tu alma?! ¡Yo también soy tu hermano!

—Regresa a la casa, Kido y Mary nos esperan para cenar…— aquella sugerencia de su hermano le dejó muy claro, que ignoraría todas sus tonterías.

—Ya comí…

Lo vio exhalar mientras negaba —Como quieras, y creo que iré hablando con Kido, ella necesita un chico valiente, que se haga cargo de sus errores— comentó mientras se encaminaba hacia la casa —. No alguien que huye ante el primer problema…

—¡¿Te lo creíste?!— exclamó sobreactuando su sorpresa y se encaminó detrás de él —Sólo bromeaba, no haría esperar a las chicas por su cena…

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron titánicos… Seto aseguró que un chico responsable ayudaría en los quehaceres de la casa… Así que debió abandonar su costumbre de levantarse a mediodía y disponerse a pasar toda la tarde echado en el sofá leyendo comics. Fue terrible y cansado, pero sin darse cuenta… Acabó amándolo.

Levantarse temprano se hizo un poco más fácil cuando redescubrió el sabor del desayuno recién preparado por Kido… Por fortuna no tardó demasiado en encontrar el momento perfecto para comenzar su día, ese en que Seto ya se había marchado a su trabajo, y Mary aún no despertaba, ese en que podía disfrutar de sentarse a la mesa frente a ella, y charlar un rato a solas, sin nadie interfiriendo, sin tener que asumir roles ante terceros…

Sólo ellos dos…

Limpiar no era algo que lo volviera loco de emoción, pero las apenas perceptibles muestras de gratitud que Tsubomi le regalaba al encontrar alguna zona de la casa ya limpia y ordenada por él, no tenía precio.

Tampoco lo tenía acompañarla a hacer las compras…

Durante ese tiempo recordó algo que su época como miembro de una pandilla, trabajando a escondidas para ese monstruo, le había hecho olvidar…

Ellos dos, en realidad se llevaban muy bien…

—Hace semanas que no me golpeas…— comentó de la nada mientras caminaban de vuelta a la casa con las bolsas del super.

—Lo dices como si te golpeara por gusto…— comentó ella tranquilamente —Si no haces estupideces, no tengo por qué castigarte.

—¿Insinúas que serías capaz de no volver a golpearme, insultarme o tratarme como si fuera basura?

—Si fueras capaz de dejar de comportarte como alguien que realmente desea ser castigado… Claro que sí…

Se detuvo pensativo pero sonriente… Y ella, no tardó en notarlo.

—Kano... — lo llamó esperando por él —¿Qué sucede...?

—Estaba pensando…— confesó —¿Recuerdas nuestra época viviendo con los Tateyama...?— ella asintió —Éramos realmente felices, y podíamos hablar sinceramente y como personas civilizadas sin problemas… Creo que cuando todo se fue al diablo, olvidé lo buena que era nuestra relación…

—Cuando todo se fue al diablo olvidamos muchas cosas…— respondió ella viendo fijamente hacia la calle —Y cambiamos, debimos hacerlo para sobrevivir… Pero eso se terminó… Podemos regresar a la normalidad ahora—volvió a verlo con una media sonrisa —. De hecho ya no tienen sentido nuestros apodos.

La miró sorprendido —¿No te molestaría si volviera a llamarte Tsubomi…?

—Es mi nombre después de todo…— se encogió de hombros —¿A tí te molestaría que volviera a llamarte Shuuya?

—Para nada~— canturreó —Entonces volvamos a usar nuestros nombres.

Después de ese día "Kano" y "Kido", fueron los nombres con que el resto de las personas se referían a ellos, sin embargo en el trato personal, esos apodos ya no eran necesarios. Fue tan fácil volver a llamar al otro por su nombre, como si las personas que fueron en el pasado hubieran estado todo ese tiempo, esperando ansiosas por "despertar".

No habían cambiado… Habían olvidado quienes eran realmente...

* * *

No necesitaron más de un mes para que los sentimientos de familiaridad se establecieran a tal punto que ya no hacían falta palabras para demostrar su cariño. Antes de darse cuenta, las sonrisas, los abrazos e incluso algún beso en la mejilla que se prolongaba más de lo necesario, eran moneda corriente cada día…

Y exactamente dos años después que aquel interminable día finalmente llegara a su fin, en un intento por darle un significado feliz a aquella fecha, Shuuya colocó en la mano de Tsubomi, un hermoso y fino anillo de plata.

—¿Por qué...?— preguntó ella observándolo con una mezcla de sorpresa e ilusión.

—Sólo es un recordatorio…— se encogió de hombros —De que puedes pedir mi mano cuando lo desees~.

—Eres un experto en arruinar estos momentos…— murmuró su acompañante, recostándose en su piernas y enfocando la mirada en ese cielo estrellado —Pero no serías tú de otra forma…

—Eso significa... ¿Que algún día sí pedirás mi mano?— preguntó suavemente, con la emoción del momento a flor de piel.

—Supongo que eso le bastaría a Seto como muestra de valentía…

—¿Muestra de valentía? ¡¿A ti también?!— la miró sorprendido.

—Dijo que su hermano pequeño necesitaba alguien valiente y comprensiva… ¿A ti qué te dijo?

—Valiente y responsable…— respondió conteniendo la risa —Cielos, siento que he sido… Manipulado…

—También yo— comentó ella fijando su mirada en él, el cielo inmenso y brillante reflejándose en esas oscuras pupilas —. Pero no me quejo, porque este momento… Es simplemente… Perfecto— su voz era suave como el terciopelo, y su sonrisa relajada y feliz, le hizo desear, guardar aquella escena por siempre en sus recuerdos.

Pasó sus dedos por su largo cabello intentando con ese roce, transmitirle toda aquella ternura y felicidad que sentía —Te amo, Tsubomi…— declaró en un suspiro antes de inclinarse sobre ella y reafirmar sus palabras con dulce y tranquilo beso.

Esa caricia que tan naturalmente como fue entregada ella respondió, no fue producto de la valentía.

Porque compartiendo un sentimiento tan intenso, el valor ya no era necesario para ellos.

 **Fin.**

 _Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado._

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _Saludos._

 _Trekumy._


End file.
